Digimon Season 4! (used to be called season 3!)
by Mr. Bojangles
Summary: This is season 4 of Digimon Digital-monsters! Digimon are in our world! Digimon season 4 has begun! The scarlet ecllipse is over the digidestined are prepard to face Incadramon, Frostellamon and Gorellamon. But not for the battle of there lives. . . Than
1. Eposodes 1 and 2

I

A Digital Game pt. 1

Mixeedo Changed

  
  


Deryk placed a disk next to his laptop. It contained a Game he found on the Internet. It was called Digital Monsters. He plopped into his computer and the normal opening screen popped up. It had a icon he didn't recognize. He clicked it and it opened a new screen. It was called digital cartographer. You could create new monsters to battle over the Internet. And you could create all new maps etc. He designed many new maps and hundreds of what were called Digimon.

The point of the game was to defeat a whole bunch of Digimon. If you fed them and took care of them they would get stronger or digivolve by getting bigger and changing form. He played every weekend with the kids on his block. He played with Alex, Sammi, Ken (who designed the game), Davis, Cody, Mia, and Amy. So he toke this new icon to advantage. He could surprise his friends with new and horrible enemies. He clicked O.K. and the new world was added to his disk. He organized the game and everyone clicked O.K. But then something happened unexpected. Deryk's computer warped.! His whole room warped.! All the warp headed toward his window. His window twisted around like the limp clocks hanging over trees in those pictures. Suddenly hundreds of bee like creatures came out of the window. For some reason, He recognized them!

They were a species of Digimon he created. They were called Begadramon! They were a champion Digimon but they were pretty strong. They started to attack him from every direction. But then it was like time froze. The Begadramon stopped and were sucked into the computer. 

It happened in all of the apartments. All the kids who played the game with him. Different Digimon materialized in every room.

"What was that Armadillomon" Cody asked him. 

"I'm not sure. They didn't have data on the Digimon Analyzer Izzy gave you," Ken and Davis asked the same questions to there Digimon. None of witch had the answer. Then the Digimon came out the computer's again and formed together to make giant spirals. "That I know what is," Veemon said.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"It's a Black digiegg! Inside is an evil Digimon!"

"Black digiegg. . ." Davis stammered. Then. . .It hatched. A golden Hexagon shaped Digimon stepped out of the Egg.

"I'm Hexamon!" It was a pretty stupid looking Digimon. But then it changed into something like a Magnamon. It Threw a strange shape at Davis' head. It hit Him and went inside his head. Mean while Black digieggs erupted in every room. And a dark Digimon was also in every room.

"I'm Icedevimon!"

"Ah! I'm Incadramon"

"I'm Frostetamon"

"I'm Gorellamon"

Mean while. . .

  
  


"The digiegg is hatching." Deryk said. "It's Selaakmon"

"Good. . .You remember"

"Remember?"

"Perhaps a cloak would help you remember." Selaakmon walked out of the black digiegg with a cloak on. He had definitely seen him. Wandering on the streets of Tokyo. "I've seen you many times, But not the digital world. I was born in the primary village. . ."

"The primary village?"

"If you've been to the primary village then you've been to the digiworld!" Ken barged into Deryk's Apartment.

"Let me finish my story." He said. "I was born in an alternate universe of the digiworld. I believe you call it the dark world!"

"The dark world?!?!?!!?" Memories swirled around in Ken's mind. He had been to the dark world many times. He was deathly scared of it.

"See, all the other world's are parallel to the digiworld," Selaakmon said. He than continued his story. I Was in the dark world for 21 years. When I was 21 a girl came to the dark world. They saved some of my flunkies henchman, A boy came after her with an angel like Digimon. His name was T.K.! He killed some of those Scubamon. But they are gone now. When those strange people left the dark world they opened up hundreds of gates to other worlds I stumbled through the one that led here. Found A city they called Tokyo. I wandered looking for the boy that had opened up the ports and trapped me here! The day I found him, MarrowMyotismon appeared in the Mixeedo world. He changed history and trapped Me and my master Digimon in digieggs! Then when the Mixeedo world was deleted I Re-created our digieggs because my power was given back to me. They hatched And I and my other Digimon were reborn. I have you to thank for that Deryk,"

"How do you know my name?" Deryk asked.

" I know more then you think." Selaakmon said. "Now I have work to do." He put his hand up to Deryk ans kens hands and they rose up to the air. Kens new yellow digivice flew into his hands. It grew to little stems on top of it. They were also yellow. A blue digivice came into the hands of Deryk. It also grew two stems. Alex, Davis, Sammi, Mia, Amy, and Cody all ran into the room a new color digivice in their hands. Alex had an orange one, Sammi red, Davis green, Cody gold, Mia Purple, and Amy pink. 5 other Digimon burst into the room and so did Deryk's parents. . . 

To Be Continued. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  


II

A Digital Game pt. 2

Enter Blackmon 

  
  


The digivices flew out of everyone's hands. Deryk's parents stood in the door. They had no clue what so ever what was going on. They both suddenly remembered 4 years ago. They had seen similar monsters 4 years ago. They lunged at the Digimon just as. . .

"Digiport open!" Davis, Ken and Cody screamed. The evil Digimon and them were sucked into the computer.

Deryk's parents landed on the floor unaware what happened except their kid disappeared.

  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  


They all fell out of the digiport. The 6 evil Digimon lay beside them unconscious. Then a picture of Deryk's parents appeared on the digiport screen.

"Digital sealer!" A black shadowy figure appeared on a ledge nearby. It hit the digiport. It dissolved.

"Our digivices!" Davis screamed at where the digiport used to be.

"What?" Cody demanded.

"Does it look like your holding one. They didn't come through the digiport with us!" Davis was right. The figure jumped off the ledge. It walked into the light and it didn't change at all. It was black and shadowy.

"I will prepare you for your journey Selaakmon! Don't worry these kids will be no match without the digivices!" Selaakmon and the others dissolved and the pieces hit the black figure. " So sorry allow me to introduce myself! I'm Blackmon messenger for the evil Digimon of the world." IT said then it flew up and disappeared from site. 

"Well we're back again." Ken said. "We might as well try to find your digieggs" Only Deryk new what was going on.

"Digieggs? Like the digieggs form the digital monsters game?" Mia said. 

"Yes!" A voice boomed down form above" A picture of Azulongmon appeared in the sky. "You are the forth in a series of kids who will help save the digiworld. The first team didn't have much luck. They were not strong enough because one of them would turn evil some day. The second set of kids faced Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon who will have something to do with my next story and yours. Puppitmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Apocalymon and that's all but instead of defeating Myotismon they banned him from his body his soul was free. His soul collided with one of the original digidestined named Oikiwa. He turned him evil and gave him his only invention that worked called a dark spore. In infected Ken. He became smart and very good at sports and later vengeful. He became the Digimon emperor because of the dark spore. He terrorized the digital world. The third set of digidestined was needed. They were sent to the digiworld to bring Ken over to our side. They succeeded. They found out he was controlled by a Digimon named Arukennimon. She was in cahoots with a Digimon named Mummymon. Arukennimon could create Digimon out of the control spires ken had built. She put a hundred of them together and created Backwargreymon. It was stronger then her so it decided it didn't like her. Then my destiny stones were destroyed by Backwargreymon. They world started to get off balance the digidestined put their digivices up to the sky and I was able to appear with the power of their digivices. I banished Him from our world. The digiworld. Arukennimon and Mummymon found a way to get to your world. There Daemon wanted to kill Ken and almost succeeded. But he was sent back to the digiworld before he could do it. Oikiwa implanted dark spores into some children. They blossomed. Quickly. He tried to take them to the digiworld but accidently toke them to what this world was before it was deleted and changed. There Myotismon gained his strength back and digivolved to the golden form. MarrowMyotismon. The kids had enough power to defeat him but it was hard. After that they didn't go to the digiworld anymore because they were not needed. Then four years later, Digidestined were needed again in this and the digiworld. This story has yet to unfold. . ." 

  
  



	2. Eposodes 3 and 4

III

His master's voice revealed

  
  


A few digieggs rolled out of the ground and landed in front of their feet. Different Digimon came out of each digiegg.

  
  


Deryk got

  
  


Name: Zellomon

  
  


Type: Data

  
  


Level: rookie

  
  


Attacks: Magic blast, Drowns sound

  
  


Alex got:

  
  


Name: Friomon

  
  


Type: Data

  
  


Level: Rookie

  
  


Attacks: Cold blast, Freezing fall

  
  


Davis kept Veemon

  
  


Ken kept Wormmon

  
  


Cody kept Armadillomon

  
  


Sammi got

  
  


Name: Scaldmon

  
  


Type: Data

  
  


Level: Rookie

  
  


Attacks: Mere fire ball

  
  


Mia got

  
  


Name: Bearomon

  
  


Type: Data

  
  


Level: Rookie

  
  


Attacks: Bear fence, Ogre blast

  
  


Amy got

  
  


Name: Mamemon

  
  


Type: Data

  
  


Level rookie

  
  


Attacks: Smurf bomb, Mame stomp!

  
  


"Whoa" They all said. "Here!" Azulongmon's voice came from above and a blue sphere fell into Davis' Hands. 

"Cool a digicore!" A multicolored butterfly flew above them and landed on Zellomon's head. A booming sort of creepy voice came out of it. "You will all need the digicore. But it is not powerful enough!"

"Oikiwa!" Cody yelled. But it dissolved it's pieces flew into the Digimon. Then. . .

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Blackmon flew down from the ledge surprised at how powerful they looked as rookies. "Time to crush you!" Another dead butterfly flew into each of their hands. They gave them to the Digimon they acted like digivices! "Black bomb!"

  
  


"Zellomon digivolve to. . .Keaahmon"

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Fridgomon"

"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to. . .Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to. . .Ankylomon"

"Scaldmon digivolve to. . .Meramon"

"Bearomon digivolve to. . .Monochromon"

"Mamemon digivolve to. . .Bigmamemon"

  
  


"Magical warp" A blast shot from Keaahmon's fingers. It went through Blackmon. He did not feel a thing. Every thing around them began to warp as well. It all turned into dark water. Ken Screamed. . .

"IT'S THE DARK OCEAN!" A creature rose up form it was a creature Ken saw once and Kari saw once as well.

"Blackmon that's enough! I'll take over the digidestined from here. Water pump!" A blast of water shot from The new Digimon's mouth. "Scubamon Attack!" Hundreds of Scubamon came out of the water with black markings on their face. They were only rookies but their were too many of them! 

"Scuba blast" They all yelled over and over as water came out of the cannons on their backs.

"Freezing fist" Fridgomon's punch knocked some of them backwards.

"Vee laser!" ExVeemon attached as well.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon was struggling to keep them off of him.

"Tail hammer" Ankylomon's voice boomed into the digital air.

"Fire's fist" Meramon also punched some of them away.

"Magical blast" More blasts emerged form Keaahmon's fingers.

"Mono tail" Monochromon's tail hit some Scubamon.

"Big Smurf bomb!" Bigmamemon yelled. Still, the Scubamon kept coming back.

"Hit their faces!" Deryk screamed. They did and the black symbol dissolved on them and they stopped attacking them. When all the black symbol's were gone. They all dived back into the water.

  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  


"You don't have the crest on your faces anymore!" The black water Digimon said.

"They destroyed the black crests sir" A Scubamon chattered. They were at the bottom of the digisea. 

"That just makes you my new tester. I'll make more of you Scubamon and hundreds of stronger black crests. I must for they will not defeat me. In the mean time. . . Blackmon!"

"Yes master"

"Go up there. Create my mountain and release Selaakmon and his friends. WE will need a distraction while I finish the black crests and new Scubamon. Just wait Selaakmon. Wait until we rebel against you!" The evil dark undersea master yelled and ordered Blackmon to go create spiral mountain. . .

  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  


"What exactly were those" Deryk said. "I didn't program them into this world I hated Scubamon. But that other one the one that came out of the ocean. I didn't program that either." 

"You are correct you didn't someone else did."

"Genii!" Davis, Ken and Cody yelled. 

"Yes it's me. Deryk When you programed the game you opened up digiports to the digital world witch is how I got here. You allowed Digimon from the other world to come here to. You expanded the digiworld. But if the Digimon you created to be evil go through the digiport, then the world's will be off balance and this world the digiworld the dark world and another world will collide and create a huge massive world were no species human or Digimon could survive. Except one. Sorry to leave so soon my time was limited." Genii disappeared into the darkness of the new digital world. All the kids were staring at Deryk. His eyes began to get wide. A huge shape appeared in front of them. It was black. It had twists and turns in a line that didn't seem to end and it was flat. Davis remembered it was the thing that Hexamon had hit him with when he hatched! It split into 6 black crests. It hit everyone but Alex and Davis. A black circle flew above their heads going in random directions. Their digivices started reacting to it.

  
  


"It's a digiport!" Yelled Mia.

"After it!!!!!!!!!!"Amy Screamed and ran in the direction that the circle had went.

  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  


"The dark digiport is near master," A Scubamon crawled to the place the evil dark under sea master stood.

"My new black crests seem affective. They have opened up the dark digiports!" 

"OctoMasterimon!" Selaakmon stood in the door to the cavern where the evil dark undersea master was. OctoMasterimon was the evil dark undersea master's name is. 

"Selaakmon what a pleasant surprise! Now why don't you give me another surprise AND LEAVE!" OctoMasterimon was unhappy.

"To tell you the truth My dark crests opened up the digiport."

"Your dark crests. You have insulted me!" The sarcasm filled the room with fake laughter from the Scubamon.

"I gave you the idea when you entered my world." OctoMasterimon began to look puzzled and then remembered that he had received the blueprints from the dark crests on the scuba computer. "I only want 1 thing in return. My Digimon will also use my digiport. Hexamon and Gorellamon are already through with some drafted Digimon from all over."

"A brilliant idea and this is all very interesting but I have better things to be doing."

"A flick of my finger and you will be defeated by the digidestined immediately!"

". . . . . . . . . . .What are you talking about?!?!?!!?!?!?"

"You never knew did you? I have the strongest attack of all Digimon! You could go back to being in baby form!"

(To Be Continued)

  
  


IV

Camp Gazimon

  
  


"Dang we lost it!" Davis looked frustrated. "If only the digivices had came through the digiport with us!" They had lost sight of the dark digiport. By now everyone knew a lot about the digiworld and Digimon and digidestined and were comfortable there. Although they all missed home a lot.

"Don't worry Davis. We will get home." Ken tried to comfort his old friend.

"Hey!" All of them heard a voice from behind them. They all turned. A Gazimon was standing there. "You Digimon don't even have Digimentals yet! You digidestined look really weak. You've been here 4 days too!" The Gazimon surprised them all. "What you need is training session and the Digimentals. We thought you would pick them up a long time ago! Didn't the digivices tell you where they were!"

"We don't have digivices Gazimon! They stayed in the other world when we went through the gate!" Ken called to the Gazimon.

"What are Digimentals?" Alex said.

The Gazimon answered "They are like digieggs with each one a new Digimon is born. Your Digimon is powered up just enough to digivolve and gain armor. Not armor digivolving! A new form of digivolving! I will give you 5 each, the others you must find yourself!" BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! A huge Gazimon like creature emerged from the brush behind them. "Mergrawolfmon!" The Gazimon screamed and threw the Digimentals at them. They ran after him! It started to snow! Horizontal! It was coming from the creture's mouth! 

"Wait!" Derek screamed and Ran as an iceball hit him in the back. 

"He has a dark crest!" Amy yelped as she was hit with a ball as well. The Gazimon fell to the ground as he was hit too.

"Are you ready to digivolve friomon!" Alex yelled at his digimon.

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Fridgeomon!" The giant snowmon attacked Megrawolfmon. "Freezing punch!" The punch knocked the digimon down but didn't weaken it much.

"Veemon digivolve!"

"Wormmon digivolve"

"Armadillomon digivolve!"

  
  


"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"VeeLaser" A beam of orange light came from the dragon like dreature ExVeemon's chest. Megrawolfmon started to turn black! His black crest was getting bigger!

"Tail hammer" Ankylomon's tail rammed the creature.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmons sward dissolved the black crest. And the snow stopped falling. Megrawolfmon fell to the ground unconscious. That's when ken realized that his digimon was also turning colors and dissolving. Ken ran up to Stingmon!

"Stingmon!" Stingmon's final words were: "Ken I will be back soon don't worry." He finished dissolving and three spikes fell to the ground and morphed into a digiegg.

"See!" The Gazimon, Deryk, And Mia had woken up apperently unscathed. "You have no clue what it means to be a digidestined. The digieggs are ove at Camp Gazimon a training camp about a mile away." Every one listened to this Gazimon. "I'll take the back!" When everyone looked away the Gazimons eyes turned red. And back to black. 

"I have a bad feeling about this Gazimon." Amy was using a worryful voice.

"I think it's okay but I'll follow you." Sammi was a little scared as well. Every once and a while they would see a little digimon walking in the woods.

"Here we are!" The Gazimon led then through a small gate and into a dark building. Four Gazimon came and closed the giant door behind them.

"Isn't it sort of dark?" Cody asked.

"Your right I should turn on a light!" The Gazimon flipped a switched and what they saw almost killed then.

"Oh my gosh." Mia said. The others were speechless. There were hundreds of hallways lined with round cages full with black crest digimon. 32 gazimon came out of the hall and grabbed them and took them down the hall thorugh twists and turns. Untill they reached a dark room the only light came from water tanks around the outter circle.

"What can I do for you? Oh are these the digidestined? Weak! You are correct! Good thing we didn't hide the Digimentals. They won't find them where they are now!" The digimon laughed At his own joke. None of the digimon noticed that there were green tanks filled with an eerie green water and the digimon from the black digieggs inside. "NO!" Mia, Alex, amd thier digimon leapt from the Gazimon's hold. 

"Where are they going?" Amy screamed after them!

"Take them to there cages then I will have no trouble getting to the human world And you selaakmon will be the ruler of both." The shadowy digimon sat down again.

* * *

"Where are we going?!?!" Alex and Mia kept running down the hall they reached one hallway the was completly steel and had no digimon lineing the walls. They all stopped not knowing what to do.

"Lets turn around!" A gazimon came around a turn before them. They began to run in the other direction, but a huge iron wall dropped down they turned around and the Gazimon dissolved and so did the corner. . .

(to be continued)

Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter but I do not own digimon or the charactors inside it. So please don't sue me! This is my first fanfic please R+R. Be ready for eposodes 4 and 5 coming soon. The maze and Prisoners escape. Coming soon to Digimon season 3!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Eposode 5 The maze

V

The Maze

Alex and Mia stood in a steel hallway with no exits. Except, a piece of steel lifted up from the ground More halls opened up all over. A screen popped out of the ceiling, it was the shadowy Digimon. "Welcome to my maze" He said. "Try top get to center but there's no way you'll find the center you won't survive the way there. . ." The screen disappeared. Thousands of Gazimon and scubamon came from every direction.

"Everyone digivolve"

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Fridgeomon. . .Please!" He couldn't digivolve.

"Bearomon digivolve to. . .What I can't digivolve!" He couldn't either.

"Cat's fist" Friomon screamed but the Digimon were to powerful with black crests.

"Wait!" The floor started to rumble 2 digimentals Rose from the ground. One with the crest of curiosity came to Alex, and one with the crest of miracles came to Mia.

"I've seen those before! You have to say Geneses energize!"

"Geneses energize" They both yelled not knowing what would happen 

"Friomon Geneses digivolve to. . . Dragoneamon!" (Dra-gown-a-mon)

"Bearomon Geneses digivolve to. . .Fireymon!" (Fire-e-mon)

"fire claws" Fireymon scratched the air and six of the Gazimon fell.

"Dragon light!" A huge powerful beam shot from Dragoneamon's mouth.

"Run!" Alex and Mia Ran down random hallways. The digimon were holding off the scubamon and Gazimon behind them. A huge electric wall appeared infront of them but they ran right through it by acciddent but didn't feel a thing they noticed they were in a jungle now then the climate was still in the buiding and the terrain kept changeing like a hologram. It changed to water they could run on. And then it turned into snow although it was still as hot as the buiding was. Everything began to glow and dissapeared so did the Gazimon and scubamon behind them.

"Gone without a trace," Dragoneamon looked at where the Gazimon where a minute ago.

"Well lets go look for exit." Alex turned around and was Deathly scared at what he saw. A giant vampire like digimon stood there his fangs were showing

  
  


**Digimon analyzer**

  
  


**NAME: VENOMMYOTISMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: UNKNOWN**

  
  


"Oh my" Were the only words that could come out of Mia's mouth. "Lets ah turn around. Whoa!"

  
  


**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

  
  


**NAME: SKULLSATAMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: UNKNOWN**

  
  


They could not turn either diredtions. But then they both dissapeared! "I don't follow," Alex Kept a scared, strait face.

"Don't worry I don't either," Mia said.

"That may be bad," Alex answerd. Bang! Alex turned to where his digimon was. The sound was coming from behind him. "Whazziooppy" He didn't understand it. His digimon was slowly turning invisble! Then he noticed he was too. He could still feel everything.

"What's that?!" Mia saw another creature Behind Alex.

  
  


**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

  
  


**NAME: SPECTRAMON**

  
  


**TYPE: BLACK/DARK/DATA**

  
  


**ATTACKS: LIT CHANGE, LIGHT BOMB**

  
  


**SPECIAL ABILLITY: CAN CHANGE THE WAY LIGHT LOOKS.**

  
  


"Boy is that strange?" Fireymon said. Dragoneamon was still turning transparent. Alex came back but had a grass skirt on and a lai. His digimon had turned green!

"Oh are you ready for this?" With a snap, Spectramon made the scenery look like a Hawaiian hotel! But then Mia and Fireymon both grew giant antenia out of their heads!

"What are you doing to me?!?!" Mia screamed.

"Actually I didn't do anything. It just looks like I did you're hand could go through those antenia. See now move." Mia did as she was told and she moved but the antenia didn't. Alex and Dragoneamon moved as well they were back to normal and the fake stuff disappeared. "Now for the grand finale!" Spectramon pointed to the middle of the room and a map of the maze appeared. But then so did fire works in the sky. Suddenly spectramon's eyes turn red. "Did i really say that was the finale? I am just getting started as you are about to find out!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You can't put us in there!" Amy yelled and jabbed at the many gazimon holding her down. They threw her in to a small round cage! They did the same with the others and the digimon.

"Guys I have an idea" Cody whispered to the other digidestined around him. "Our digimon can digivolve and break the bars.

"Good Idea! Everyone digivolve!" Ken yelled at the digimon.

  
  


"Zellomon digivolve to. . .Keaahmon, keaahmon, please, just maybe? Oh shoot"

"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon!"Veemon could digivolve!"

"Wormmon digivolve to. . .Stingmon!" Wormmon could too!

"Armadillomon digivolve to. . .Ankylomon" He could digivolve but the others couldn't!

"Scaldmon digivolve to. . .Scaldmon?"

"Mamemon digivolve to. . .Mamemon, I'm still mamemon, A hungrey Mamemon."

  
  


"You're digimon haven't eaten since we got here we have to get back to our world soon or they won't ever be at full strength!" Davis really wanted out. "ExVeemon try to DNA digivolve!"

  
  


"ExVeemon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA digivolve to. . .Paildramon! Desperado blaster!" Paildramon's attack hit the cages and broke them they could all get out!

  
  


"No!" A swarm of Gazimon and scubamon came lunging at them! "They got out!" one said.

"Desperado blaster!" The attack blew all of them backwards and hundreds of black crest floated into the air and dissolved. Zhoooooop. A noise came from Paildramon as it turned into the baby forms of veemon and wormmon.

  
  


(To be continued!)

  
  


Authors note: I would like to remind you again that I do not own digimon or any charactors inside of it.

  
  


COMING SOON TO DIGIMON SEASON 3!

DNA digivolving is coming soon! The digivices are also about to join the digidestined. And so are the long lost crests. So Be prepared digimon season 3! Will improve!

  
  


Authors note: I do not own digimon! Starting now an episode will be posted every Saturday. This Saturday watch out for episode 6 prisoners escape! Coming this Saturday to fanfiction.net!


	4. Eposode 6 Prisoners escape

VI

Prisoners escape

  
  


Disclaimer: Sorry I've keep forgeting to put one on. I do not own Digimon look at the authors notes. I do not own a lot of the characotors except friomon, Alex, Deryk, Selaakmon, Incadramon, and various other new characters in my story. But I do not own Digimon. What so ever!

  
  


Spectramon threw some kind of a red sphere at Mia and Alex. "Light bomb!" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A huge explosion burst opened up a huge tunnel in the side of the walls. The shadowy Digimon walked through the walls. "There," Were the only words he said.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The light bomb hit Dragoneamon and Fireymon! They fell to the ground as friomon and Bearomon. "NO!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


They looked behind them and there was the dark digiport. The shadowy Digimon stepped out of the shadows. "That can't be good" Amy began to back away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spectramon was too powerful. Alex noticed something in the hall next to them. It was a hoard of diamonds growing out a quartz rock.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The shadowy Digimon somewhat resembled a human corpse. Its face was peeling away till you could see bits of data inside. It wore a black hood and robe so nothing else was visible. The ground begin to shake And Paildramon turned into veemon and Wormmon. 3 digieggs came out of the ground Sammi, Amy, And Deryk picked them up. Deryk's was emblazoned with the crest of perserverence. It was a swiggly line with four dots around it. Sammi's was emblazoned with the crest of faith. A circle with 6 lines a square a triangle and a circle coming out of it. Amy's had the crest of compassion a spiral with a circle in the middle.

"Geneses energize!" They all yelled.

"Zellomon Geneses digivolve to. . .taekemon"

"Scaldmon Geneses digivolve. . .Nighdramon"

"Mamemon Geneses digivolve to. . .Psynomon"

"Veemon armor digivolve to. . .Raidramon"

"Armadillomn armor digivolve to. . .Digmon"

"Wormmon armor digivolve to. . ." Wormmon found he had a special abillity when ever he armor digivolved it would turn into a different digimon. "Rapidmon"

"Raidramon" The soul of Flamedramon jumped out of Raidramon's body. "Flamedramon"

"DNA digivolve to. . .Magnamon!"

"Magnamon!"

"Rapidmon"

"DNA digivolve to. . .Goldenamon" "Golden fist"

  
  


"Kwon kick" Taekemon kicked The shadow Digimon as hard as he could.

"Psychic blast!" Purple sound wave of energy shot from psyomon's head. The shadowy Digimon didn't seem effected. At least 20 pentamon ran at them form every direction with Gazimon and scubamon not far behind.

"Golden fist" A pentamon fell over at the blast from the attack. 

"We can't take them down one at a time!" Cody yelled.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Alex stummbled into the room. He realized that each diamond was a button. When ever you pressed on a digimon would be rid of it's Black crest, And let out of its cage. Alex pressed 7 different buttons at the same time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A noise sounded from every direction. 8 of the cages opened up and so did a wall right behind the eighth cage. In side the wall was a huge digimon and 2 people. "Alex, Mia!" They heard a voice from behind them and ran toward it! 

"Guys!" Alex Yelled as the door closed up with spectramon inside. "Look what we found They took the slightest bit of food out of thier pockets in a bag. The digimon ran toward it and they had the first thing they had had to eat in 5 and a half days! 

"Is everyone ready to digivolve!"

"Zellomon digivolve to. . .Keaahmon"

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Fridgeomon"

"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to. . . Stingmon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to. . .Ankylomon"

"Scaldmon digivolve to. . .Meramon"

"Bearomon digivolve to. . .Monochomon"

"Mamemon digivolve to. . .Bigmamemon" 

"Magic fist"

"Ice punch" The ice punch was aimed at the corpse The corpse vanished! They all looked around.

"There!" Sammi Shrieked at the sight of the strange digimon going through the dark gate.

"Lets go home!" Deryk yelled at the others. They all ran toward the gate then it closed and they ran right through it. 

"It's gone!" Cody cried.

"I'm not" They looked behind them and in the eighth cage that had opened was a digimon no one but deryk recognized.

"That's colormon," Deryk said in horror. "He's just as powerful as spectramon" They looked behind them the gate was back and colormon jumpped through it. And them it closed. The pentamon were still in fighting positions. 

"ExVeemon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA digivolve to. . .Paildramon!" They noticed Stingmon had not done anything. But Paildramon was still there.

"Paildramon?" 

"Yes Davis?"

"Are you in there stingmon?" Davis asked.

"NO!" Stingmon called from behind him.

"Paildramon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA digivolve to. . .Dinobeemon!" Stingmon had digivolved by himself. Suddenly a necklace appeared around Davis and Ken's neck. They had a stone with a symbol on it. Davis was courage and kens was kindness. They all had necklaces! No one's but Davis and ken had a stone.

"Desparado blaster!" Many of the pentamon fell!

"Bee sting!" The beam hit the scubamon!

"Magic fist!" A lot of the Gazimon fell!

"Freezing fist"

"Tail hammer!"

"Fire punch!"

"Volcanic blast!"

"Big smurf bomb!" The black crests dissolved and so did the pentamon! All the digivices started too glow.

"Hold out your digivices" Davis, Ken, And Cody Yelled!" They did! A red light blasted from the digivices to the sky. They were all sucked in. . .

  
  


(To be continued. . .)

  
  


Authors note: Yes it's true! They will finally get the digivices next ch. In the mean time R+R and next Saturday. . .Eposode 7 A fourth world to save. . .


	5. Eposode 7 A fourth world to save

VII

A Fourth World to save

Wires and lights and sounds surrounded the digidestined as they were transported to te world they called home. They dropped out of Deryks computer and Deryks parents fell on top of him. As if they had only moved a millimeter or so since they had left. With out a word eneryone picked up the digivice that had been given to them and ran towards Deryks kitchen. 

The In-Training digimon went nuts and attacked the refrigerator. Now that they had A lot to eat. . .

"Why exactly are we in your world Alex?" Friomon Asked.

"I'm not so sure." He responded. Friomon looked puzzled. BEEP BEEP BEEP everyones digivice began beeping there was a new structure in tokyo It was six giant caves in the middle of the city.

"Lets turn on the news." Deryk said. It was a test screen that said that there was too much static in the air for them to broadcast!

* * *

"Too much static!" T.K. New what was gonna happen. BEEP BEEP BEEP! His old digivice began beeping and his old tag and crest were also suddenly on top of his digivice! It happend with Kari, Tai, Matt (who was on tour with his band), Sora, Izzy, Joe, And even Mimi in Chicago (yes she moved again!)! They all put them on and tried to call each other put all thye could hear was static. Then Yolei got the tag and crest of Sincerity. And cody with Reliability.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP "You have mail. Ken, Cody, Davis' D-terminals were going off. They got mail from Willis, Michael, and Sade. Saying that they now had crests!

"I haven't seen one of those in a long time." Davis looked out the window In the middle of the busy tokyo street was a control spire. They all recognized it from four years ago. Ken fell back Memories racing back to his head.

"NOO" There in his eyes were Arukennimon, and Mummymon, and Oikiwa And MarrowMyotismon. Then his worst fears A dark spoore and The digimon emporer it created. He backed away slowly into a corner. The spire turned red. It exploded into tiny pieces and Wherever one landed a new spire would emerge from the gound.

"There like seeds" Amy said. Ken was completly limp in the corner.

* * *

"Who are you?" Arukennimons face appeared in his minds eye. She smiled an evil smile. Dark spoores flew around and he was suddenly in a desert with wormmon. One hit him on the back of his neck.

* * *

"Ken" Mia flew toward him. They all gathered around him. His eyes opened. He looked at the computer screen it was completely Green It looked like little bugs.

"OK!" "Somone has to take charge at a time like this. Sammi yelled to the group. "Alex! Go to one of the caves and see whats going on. Mia Stay here and watch Ken in case he freaks out again. The Rest Of Us Lets Investigate This Green Thing!" They all listened.

Cody walked up to the computer The screen on his Digivice turned Green. "Just as I thought. It's another world" They all stared at him. "It's on the internet. I think. Like the digiworld. Lets try to get in. Who's with me!?!?!?"

"Me" Deryk placed his hand out on a table. Amy placed hers on top of his. They smiled at each other.

"Me" She said.

"Me"Sammi said"

"Me" Davis said. "Digi port open!" They were all sucked into the green world on Deryks screen!

What looked like Green bugs lined the strange world. Small blue lights sped past them at every minute. Every once in a while a blue light would hit a wall and a random message would appear on what looked like the green bugs. As they traveled down what they thought was a hallway they saw strange pictures on the wall, All with strange information that looked like it came form their world. Then one ripped open a Gold digimon that looked like a big Pentamon walked through the rip. "I am Hexamon." Was what it said before attacking! "Six fist!"

"Any control spires around here?" Davis yelled.

"Don' think so! Digivolve!"

"Zellomon digivolve to. . .Keaahmon"

"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to. . .Ankylomon"

"Scaldmon digivolve to. . .Meramon"

"Mamemon digivolve to. . .Bigmamemon! Big smurf bomb!" The six fist hit bigmamemon when it used Big smurf bomb. A huge ball of red light Appeared in the Green hallway. A beam hit ExVeemon and Keaahmon and one went to the edge of the hall and went into their world.

"ExVeemon digivolve to. . .Paildramon"

"Keaahmon digivolve to. . .Kawhakmon! Singing toucan!" A beam of light came from Kawhakmon's mouth.

"Desparado blaster."

"Disputer" Hexamon reflected the attacks and they and the Disputer hit the walls and the World they were in and the real world began to warp together. They realized they were now bits of information on the internet.

"Welcome to the cyber world!" Hexamon said as he jumpped into the spiral the warp had caused and disspeared. . .

(to be continued. . .)

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any real digimon charactors. I do own varios new charactors in this story such as Kawhakmon and Hexamon and incadramon. So please don't sue me!

  
  


Authors note: Sorry I was late getting this up but I had a busy week don't expect one next satturday either!

Sneak peak!: He walked into the cave and insaide it was like a whole new world. Everything was so bright. There was a huge picture on the wall He recognized it as the crest of curiosity and Walked up to it as his tag began to glow. . .

  
  


Authors note 2: Next Saturday! (Maybe) Be prepared for 3 new eposodes of digimon as the countdown to the battle of four worlds. 5 eposodes that will lieave you on the edge of your computer seat every ending. The next 2 weeks the countdown will begin and end with the battle of four worlds. In a different srory. I repeat in two week Part 1 of Digimon Season 3! Will be over. And the battle of four worlds will begin in a different story for part two. There are only 2 more thirds of the season left. Read well. . .R+R.

  
  



	6. Eposode 8

The Ice Mon Cometh 

Episode VIII (8)

  
  


Friomon and Alex reached one of the 5 caves in Tokyo. "This is it" Alex said.

"Nice knowing you" He walked into the cave and inside it was like a whole new world. Everything was so bright. There was a huge picture on the wall He recognized it as the crest of curiosity and Walked up to it as his tag began to glow. Friomon looked at the crest as it slipped inside Alex's Tag.

"Oh! I get it each one of the caves has one of our crests in it. We'd better go tell the others!" Alex and Friomon ran to the exit and back to dark Tokyo. "OWWW!" When Alex tried to get through the wall it shocked him!

"That isn't an option." Alex turned aropund slowly and two Starmon were standing ready to fight.

* * *

T.K. Rang Yolei's doorbell. "Answer!" Just as he did an older Yolei answered the door. "The other's need help!" 

"What? The new digidestined?" Yolei Asked.

" Contact Joe and Sora! Tell them to came to the cave by Odaiba! I just got a distress call from Alex tell them to get the digimon and meet me there!" Yolei took the numbers T.K. Gave her and got right on the phone. He ran to Kari's house. Tai was on Vacation form collage classes for the Next couple weeks so he could come to. T.K. Rang the door and told Kari and Tai. Then ran upstairs to Izzy's. Izzy didn't go to collage, He taught collage computer classes at Tai's collage! He told Izzy and They ran down with a visiting tentomon to Kari and Tai's. Alex noticed that another control spire had appeared in the street and exploded. One of the pieces was coming straight toward the building!

* * *

"Meteor shower!" The Starmon exploded the top of the cave and it fell in and Alex couldn't see the starmon anymore. They jumped on top.

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Frdgeomon! Ice punch!"

"Go fridgeomon!"

"Meteor shower!" The meteors were zooming straight to Alex and fridgeomon.

* * *

The piece hit the building and exploded the window. A huge spire started to come out of the ground. They reached Tai's.

"Lets go!" Kari yelled.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" The meteor was just inches away from Alex as Fridgeomon jumped in front of it. Fridgeomon was thrown backwards.

"Angemon digivolve to. . .MagnaAngemon!"

"Gotomom digivolve to. . .AngeWomon!"

"Aqueelamon digivolve to. . .Silphymon!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to. . .Wargreymon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to. . .Garudamon!"

"Heavens charm!"

"Static force!"

"Terra force!" The attacks all came flying at the Starmon at the same time.

"HA!" The corpse like digimon and Hexamon Jumped into the cave form the hole the starmon had made. "Six fist! Guess who?!?!?!" The punch hit Fridgeomon!

"Scarlet beam!" From the corpse' hands came a huge distructive beam. It hit Silphymon and instead of silphymon it was hawkmon.

"Golden Blast!" The blast hit garudamon and it fell to the ground.

"Annihilation!" With one breath Wargreymon fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry that's not an option!" MagnaAngemon yelled. 

"ANGEL REVIVER!" Angewomon and MagnaAngemon Yelled. All the digimon stood up and were healed.

"Fridgeomon digivolve to" The crest of curiosity lit up as he began to digivolve ". . .Sorcerermon!" it was a white humanoid with a cape and a face that was half covered by a black piece of metal.

"WHAT!" The corpse digimon flew out of the cave and all that was left was Hexamon. "I think I'll call in the back up!" Hexamon said.

"Green cannon!" From behind them was colormon.

"Magical gaze!" A blue beam shot from sorcerermons mouth and hit Colormon.

"Take Hexamon! Gomamon help me!"

"Gomamon digivolve to. . .ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to. . .Zudomon! Voltons hammer!"

"Terra destroyer." A blast came from where colormon was. It turned into Spectramon and A creture they didn't recognize. 

"Vampire fang." The creature said and then disapeared. They all backwards digivolved back to in trianing.

"Desparado blaster. A hole was put in the side of the cave at the attack. Kwhakmon, Paildramon, Dinobeemon, Shakoumon, Meramon, Bigmamemon and monochromon all came in.

"Singing toucan!"

"Dino shot!"

"Fagita bomb!" The attacks hit spectramon.

"Desparado blaster"

"Terra force"

"Ice river!" The attacks hit hexamon.

"Fire punch!"

"Volcanic blast!" The two starmon dissolved.

"Gate of destiny!" Spectramon Flew into the gate of destiny with a grin on his face.

"Singing toucan!"

"Dino shot!"

"Fagita bomb!" Attacks whirld at Hexamon.

"Heavenms charm!"

"Everyone give your power to angewomon!" Kari yelled.

"Desparado blaster!"

"Terra force!"

"Ice river!"

"Fire punch!"

"Volcanic blast!"

"Angel rod!"

"Singing toucan!"

"Dino shot!"

"Fagita bomb!"

"Horn buster!"

"Wing blade!"

"Voltons hammer!"

"Celestial Arrow!" All attacks came to the Celestial arrow. Ange Womon shot the arrow at Hexamon!

"NOOOOOOOO" Hexamon began to glow. He flew up to the air and dissolved.

  
  


(To be continued. . .)

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do not own previous charactors. Please don't sue me. I do own varios new charactors such as sorcerermon. But other wise ignore. Please R+R!


	7. Eposode 9 Dark sun, Red moon, Black Slee...

Chapter IX

Dark sun, Red Moon, Black sleep

  
  


As night fell over Tokyo, they all left the cave with discussions on the digiworld now. They all settled down and slept in their own beds. The digidestined were happy. 

In the middle of the night, clouds rushed toward the moon. But when they got there they stopped they were pushed away by a force surrounding the moon. It turned dark anyway. Like someone had turned off the light in the sun. There was no moon for the rest of the night.

* * * * *

Davis' apartment was completely dark. The power had gone off in the entire building. They were all asleep. They didn't notice. Jun woke up when she heard a strange sound from across the hall. Her parents door was on the ground. The window was broken and they were gone. All that was there was a small pool of blood that was where the bed was supposed to be. 

"DAVIS!" Jun screamed and was surprised she remembered how. Davis walked into the room and couldn't move. He ran to his phone. And dialed 911. After about fifteen minutes of panicking the police arrived and his sister explained what she saw. The police didn't believe her until they saw it. There was no furniture in the room. Just broken glass a broken window, Blood, and a door. They noticed that the moon was gone. 

"Where did the moon go?" Jun stared out at the night sky from her parents bedroom. The kids were sent to a the next apartment to spend the night there. In the morning the police came back for a thorough investigation. It was cloudy just as it had been last night. After the investigation, the police came out and told the children this.

"There is no sign that your parents are dead. The blood you found doesn't match either of your parents. We ran a blood test last night and it came out green. Your parents put up a good fight. It was the so-called kidnappers blood. But there is no indication that the kidnapper scaled the wall either. We didn't find any finger prints except those of your parents. They seemed to have broken down the door, not the criminal. It's strange. We checked the balconies below and the only finger prints there are left by the ones who lived there. Which means that they couldn't have climbed up balcony by balcony. The only way they could have gotten your parents is if they flew," He said.

"Flew? But what's gonna happen to them, to us?!?!" Jun was panicking, badly.

Davis wasn't sure what to do. But then he remembered the night before. The corpse-like Digimon had flown out of the cave. And right before it did . . . He tried to remember what had happened. He did remember he had noticed something fall out of the robes pocket. It was a bottle with red liquid in it. "Jun I'll be right back!"

"Back! Where are you going?"

"Davis come back!" The policeman yelled. 

He didn't listen, he ran down the hall and down the stairs to the main floor of the building. He was running back to Odaiba. He hoped the cave was still there. As he stopped in front of it. He was glad for a rest and glad that it was still there. He hoped that there was no Digimon inside. Went through into the bright light of the cave. But then it got dark. He looked through the hole the Digimon had made in the ceiling the night before. He couldn't see the sun anywhere. It was if the light had gone out. Or the sun exploded. It was gone. Not in the sky. He began to get colder. Then he saw a huge shadow in the sky. It was the moon. It was an eclipse, that was all. The older digidestined expected something when they saw the eclipse. Anyway. Davis saw the bottle that The Digimon had dropped instead of the red liquid it contained last night it was green. Davis stared at the eclipse. (Cool transition) In Davis' eye is T.K. looking at the eclipse fade to him and Begin next scene.

* * * * *

T.K. Looked out of his window as him Mom and her new boyfriend sitting watching T.V. He was looking out his window out at the eclipse. He thought about something that had happened eight years ago. When he and the original group had come back they had come through an eclipse. Joe had told him there was a lunar eclipse four years ago when they went into the original Mixeedo world. Now there was another one. T.K. knew it could only bee a gate to the digiworld. He knew something would come through to their world. But then the eclipse ended and both the moon and sun were so bright he looked away in the apartment when it was as light as the sun and his mom and her boyfriend crouched down on the couch cowering from the light for the first time T.K. could see the whole city from his apartment. "Be right back Mom!"

"Take your time!" His mom yelled back. T.K. called Davis on his cell phone. And no one picked up little did he know that they were all in the next apartment. When he reached Davis' apartment, He knocked on the door and no one was home. He turned the knob and it was unlocked he went inside. It didn't look normal at all. It had turned into only one room with no lighting and tanks full of green water. Four of them had people in them. He walked up to the first one. He gasped and drew back from the tanks as he realized that they were Davis' parents and Cody's mom and grampa. He walked to the other side of the room and inside one of the tanks was what looked like a corpse. It had strange black armor on. He looked at the floor next to the tank and a black robe was lying on the floor.

"He must be a Digimon," He picked up the robe and immediately realized it was the corpse-like Digimon he had fought in the cave in Odaiba. Incadramon. He picked up the robe and ran out of the apartment. He knocked nest door and an old lady answered.

"My I help you?"

"Do you know a kid named Davis? Lives next door?" 

"Yes, he, his sister and his friends are visiting me! Would you like to see him?"

"Please," The old lady took him a small room where all the digidestined were gathered. Well, all the new digidestined . . . and Jun.

"Hey T.K."

"Have you seen your apartment lately?" T.K. said. Davis looked . . . Strange. "Come with me!" He led Davis and Jun to the apartment next door. They walked in mesmerized. He showed Davis the robe and Incadramon. They had also noticed their parents in the tanks. CLICK they heard a clicking sound from the door. T.K. Ran toward it. It was locked or jammed or something. Just then it sounded like a waterfall. The water was draining from Incadramon's tank. Jun and Davis cowered against the wall while T.K. Kept working on the door. The water finished draining from Incadramon's tank. The glass began to slide into the floor below the tank. Incadramon stepped out and looked at the three of them.

"Ah, so it's you who took my robe. Well, no matter," he said.

"What do you want with us?!?!?!" T.K. Yelled.

"That is a question that shall remain unanswered,"

"What have you done to our parents?" Jun asked.

"Oh, they will be fine. They just needed to be removed for a while. They are simply in such a deep sleep and can breathe in my Bloodursa water. You, Davis, noticed that a bottle fell out of my pocket and broke in the cave. And then saw some more in your parents room. It is simply this water that is in the tanks," Incadramon Then drew back to the opposite wall that Davis and Jun were on. T.K. then asked his question again.

"What do you want with us?!?!?!"

"Well, if you would like to speed it up, this!" They all began to glow blue and floated up in the air. Instantly the water in three tanks drained and the glass slid down into the panel below the tanks. They all floated into the tanks. The glass came back up and filled up with water. . .

  
  


(To be continued. . .) 

  
  


Authors note: Short chapter but 'Ya Know Trying to get these things up fast does that to a chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've in camp. I also went to Michigan with a friend.

  
  


Sneak peak: After friomon's remark A blue light glowed around him and somehow slammed into the wall. The digidestined were shocked at Incadramon's power. 

"The key can be found here in Tokyo," He jumped back into his glass tank and it filled up with water.

"What Key?" They all stared at each other. Cody, And Ken Suddenly began to glow blue and they floated to a tank. They were dropped inside before anyone could help him.

"Alex Went up to the Tank Incadramon was in Punched it. The glass shattered instantly and Incadramon Began to glow red. He turned around and looked scarier then he did before.

"THE KEY THAT OPENS THE TANKS! IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN YOU'LL FIND THAT KEY! AND DO IT IN 48 HOURS!" He picked up Alex and Threw him against a wall. He than jumped into another tank and went back to sleep. . .


	8. Episode 10

Chapter X

Dark Sun, Red Moon, Black Sleep

PT. 2 The First Of Many

  
  


Back in the old lady's apartment, The digidestined were wondering what was taking so long. "Maybe we should go see what happened," Alex said.

"That's probably a good idea." Deryk commented.

"Maybe we should get our Digimon first what if Incadramon took over the apartment?" Amy said.

"That's a good idea to,"

"Digiport open!" After the fight two days before The Digimon had gone back to the digiworld to regain their strength. All the Digimon were sleeping when they got there.

"WAKE UP!" The Digimon did. Quick. 

"Why so early?" Armadillomon complained

"It's past noon Armadillomon," He quickly stood up when Cody told him. 

"We need you guys!" Mia said.

"Why?" Wormmon asked.

"Because Davis, Jun, And T.K. went into Davis's apartment." Ken told him.

"What's so bad about that?"Mamemon asked.

"They went in over and hour ago," Sammi explained.

"Well then let's get back something must be wrong!"

"Bearomon's right. Lets get back there right now. Time may be running out!" Mia ran up to the T.V. "Digiport open!"

Conveniently the old lady happen to have a laptop. So they went back in that. When they jumped out The old lady opened the door.

"Where did Davis and Jun go?"

* * * * *

After the old lady finally let them go they ran to Davis's apartment. The door was unlocked. 

"It's unlocked!" Amy said. She led the way in the dark chamber.

"Either the police seriously messed up this house or this is the work of Incadramon." Veemon said. When they were all finally in the room. The door slammed all by itself and they heard a CLICK come from it. Ken ran to it.

"It's locked of Jammed or something!" He yelled. Then they all noticed the tanks with people inside them.

"MOM GRAMPA!" Cody ran to the tanks with his Close relatives inside. He pounded on the tanks. "MOM GRAMPA!"

Suddenly they all turned. One tanks had Incadramon inside it. The water was beginning to drain. When it finished The glass slipped into a panel below the tank. Incadramon was awake.

* * * * *

"Blackmon!" Octomasterimon called for his main hench(mon). 

"Yes master." The Blackmon kneeled before him.

"Get me Daemon. I have an offer for him"

"Daemon, Master? But isn't he dangerous?"

"Not to Me! Now find him!"

* * * * *

Incadramon turned toward them. "I have a question. Would you like to bloom?" AT that 5 tanks emerged from the apartment floor. They contained Davis's parents, Davis, T.K. And Jun. All in a deep sleep. Davis was glowing a purpleish red.

"These tanks were designed to harvest Black crests, Black gears, Dark rings, Dark spirals, And of course dark spores. Davis was given a black crest. His power has preserved the power and later give it to me.

"Your worse then Malomyotismon!" Ken yelled.

"Ah, An insult I should put you in a tank. Your dark spore would be useful."

"Why are you telling us that?"

"TO scare Ken. He knows he will be captured ans his dark spore will live inside his body again."

"You're a monster!"

"A digital one too!" After friomon's remark A blue light glowed around him and somehow slammed into the wall. The digidestined were shocked at Incadramon's power. 

"The key can be found here in Tokyo," He jumped back into his glass tank and it filled up with water.

"What Key?" They all stared at each other. Cody, And Ken Suddenly began to glow blue and they floated to a tank. They were dropped inside before anyone could help Them.

Alex Went up to the Tank Incadramon was in Punched it. The glass shattered instantly. "What Key What Does The Key DO!" And Then Incadramon Began to glow red. He turned around and looked scarier then he did before.

"THE KEY THAT OPENS THE TANKS! IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN YOU'LL FIND THAT KEY! AND DO IT IN 48 HOURS!" He picked up Alex and Threw him against a wall. He than jumped into another tank and went back to sleep. 

They all stood bewildered in the room. Thinking _What key? What is He talking about? Why would he tell us where it is? Where is it?_ They kept thinking. They had to get them out somehow. But to do that they had to come up with a plan. And to come up with a plan they had to get out of there. SO they went back to the old lady's apartment.

"I think more of us should digivolve to ultimate before we fight this thing." Deryk said.

"I think that's a good idea but I think we should all come up with ideas a tell them tomorrow at my house at say Lunch?" Alex said.

"Sure what else have I got to do?!?!" They all said.

* * * * *

That night. They all did sleep on it, heavily. Except Mia. She stayed up all night. The first half was thinking about Ken. Were those things safe? What were dark spores? That is what haunted her the most. Ken had a Dark spore. What was with that? What was a dark spore? She was about to go to sleep at about 1:30 But first she decided to look out her window she didn't know why she just wanted to. She pushed back her curtains and looked up at the moon. She dropped the curtains and drew back from the window. The Moon was red. A red Beam shot down from the moon when she went back to her window. It first shot to the ground then it moved, Toward her! She again drew back from the window afraid of what would happen. Her window began to glow for a split second then it went dark. She heard glass shatter from behind her. She flipped to her door. The handle turned. The door opened. Then it closed.

"Oh are you afraid?" She flipped again and Incadramon was standing in her bedroom. She heard screams from behind her and started to run toward them and away from Incadramon. (For further notice it's IN-CAY-DRAA-MON) But she couldn't move! She was glowing she flipped up into the air and slammed into the ceiling. It was the same glow that had surrounded Ken and Cody before the tanks sucked them up. She slammed against one of the walls. Incadramon wasn't even moving. Then She fell back down to the ground and When she looked up Incadramon was gone. The moon was still red. 

She jumped up and ran to where the screams were coming from. She ran into her parents room and it was black. Her parents furniture was gone. And so were her parents. She ran back to her room and Looked at the moon. It was still red. She Got out her digivice and looked at the readings in their world. There was a cave nearby She somehow knew it was Her cave. She ran out of the apartment not bothering to look it behind her. She ran down the stairs and out the main lobby door. The Cave was very close She got their in less then a minute. Inside the cave it was so bright.

"Why are we here so late Mia?" (I have just found out what really evolves into Monochromon So I will Be using that name instead. Sorry for any inconvenience.) Gotsumon asked. He had been quiet because he was half asleep the whole time.

"To make you digivolve." She answered.

"AND I WILL HELP YOU!" Yolei stood in the door of the cave. "You know I care too much about Ken to let him stay in that tank,"

"Well a little competition won't kill me! Bur I'll win!" Yolei could read Mia's face cowering down against her. Yolei had her eating out of the palm of her hand. "Well besides I'm going for my parents. Not ken, Tonight." They both smiled. Then Hawkmon and Bearomon Fell over laughing.

"There is no time for that! Get the crest and we can go to Davis' apartment." Mia Walked up to he crest emblazoned on the wall. "It's the crest of miracles!" The crest slipped into the tag and Glowed for a second.

"LETS GO!" Mia, Yolei, Hawkmon, And Bearomon Ran to Davis' apartment that was quite far.

"I have a better idea" Hawkmon said. "Yolei?"

"Hawkmon digivolve to. . .Aqueelamon! Everyone get on," They All climbed on and flew to Davis' apartment.

"When they got to the building they found the balcony was blocked off.

"Lets do it the hard way," They landed and took the elevator up to the apartment. They stood in front of the door. This time it was looked. 

"Allow me. Spiking tackle!" Bearomon curled up and flew to the door and poked a huge hole in it. Allowing them to walk through. When they walked in 12 of the 24 tanks were full. 

"Where's Incadramon?" Mia asked. Suddenly Yolei saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" Yolei asked. Just then Mia saw something out of the corner of her eye. And Incadramon walked out from the shadows in back of the room.

"Hello," Both of them turned to what broke the silence. "Allow me to introduce my new colleagues!"

  
  


{To Be Continued. . .)

  
  


Authors note: This is a three part episode.


	9. Episode 11

Episode XI

Dark Sun, Red Moon, Black Sleep

PT. 3 Scarlet Eclipse

  
  


Previously in the story: "Davis!" Jun And Davis' parents door was broken down and the window was shattered. . .T.K. Entered Davis' apartment but it looked nothing like it was supposed to be. The walls were black and the entire place had tanks filled with green liquid lining the walls. . . "Grampa!" Cody looked at one of the tanks His Grampa was in one and next to him was his mother. . .Mia heard a loud crash from across the hall. She opened her parents door and the room was black The furniture was gone and so was the window and so was her parents. . ."I've got a better Idea! Hawkmon digivolve to. . .Aqueelamon!". . . "Where's Incadramon?". . ."Allow me to introduce you to my new colleagues!"

  
  


"Allow me to introduce you to my new colleagues. Two Digimon stepped out of the shadows next to them. One of them Yolei recognized one of them, Mia recognized. "Blackmon and Daemon! And oh yes look what an eclipse can do! Frostellamon and Gorellamon came out of the shadows.

  
  


DIGIMON ANALYZER

  
  


NAME: FROSTELLAMON

  
  


TYPE: VIRUS 

  
  


NAME: GORELLAMON

  
  


TYPE: VIRUS

  
  


"Those both came out of the black digieggs when we became digidestined!" Mia said. "That means I think you should digivolve!"

  
  


"Bearomon digivolve to. . .Monochromon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to. . .Aqueelamon!"

"My guess is we'll need more then that. Digivolve again!" Yolei yelled.

"Monochromon digivolve to. . .Triceramon!"

"Aqueelamon digivolve to. . . Silphymon! Static force!"

"Frosty blizzard!" The static force disappeared!

"Black blast!" Then Silphymon was slammed against the wall from the attack.

"Primate lightening!" Triceramon slammed against a wall as well. Suddenly a strange light came from the Walls. The window appeared where it was supposed to me. It was the moon. It was still red. A beam shot from it. Triceramon and Silphymon stood up it looked like they were healed. Then The whole room began to glow. And Hexamon appeared in the middle! Then he began to change He grew bigger and bigger. Almost as if he was digivolving from Hexamon to. . MEGA!

"HEXAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . .BLACKSEPTAMON!" Then withdrew back up to the moon.

"That was a little odd." Mia said.

"Static force!"

"Steel claw!" The attacks headed strait for Daemon and Blackmon. 

"Wait where did they go?" Incadramon, Frostellamon and Gorellamon had vanished!

"It's time we go to!" Daemon and Blackmon also disappeared.

* * * * *

"My time has come!" five Digimon were talking the Octomasterimon's underwater chamber.

"Soon Icedevimon. You may not be needed if the other's can finish off the digidestined." Selaakmon and Icedevimon were two of them.

"If I know Daemon he will do the job," Blackmon said. Daemon stayed silent.

"My guess is your goons will wreck havoc on the other worlds. Mean while I have a job for Ice devimon if you don't mind Selaakmon" Octomasterimon rambled on. "I need you Blackmon to go out to the dark world its small. You will not have any trouble destroying the creatures in it and finding how to warp that world to the Human one."

"Yes master!" Blackmon said.

"As for you. Hexamon discovered another world before he digivolved and Found small easy to control creatures live there if you can get them to the Human world that should be enough for those worlds to clash!"

* * * * *

And so they were left alone in the room. "Well lets go," Yolei turned to the door. But it wouldn't open. "It's jammed or locked or something!"

Mia screamed! Yolei turned and Screamed to. Mia was glowing and floating to one of the empty tanks. Silphymon was doing the same. Triceramon de digivolved and Yolei began to glow She too began to float to a tank. Then from their eyes the night went black.

* * * * *

The next morning what was left of the digidestined met at Alex's house.

"Well where is everyone?" Amy asked.

"You mean where's Mia. The rest of them are in tanks remember." Deryk said.

"Oh yeah!" She answered.

"Well Mia was right anyway. We should go out and look fro our caves and crests well You two should we have our crests. But we'll go with you!" Alex said.

"In case of danger. I'll go with Amy!" Deryk said.

"Well Then there are 3 more caves. We'll take the one in Odaiba!" Sammi said.

"And we'll try Tokyo tower terrace one!" Amy said.

"LETS GO!" Alex yelled. 

  
  


When Alex and Salmi got to the cave they had to go to it was a small surprise. "Well there it's a crest on the wall!" Alex said. It was the crest of Faith. It got smaller and slipped into Amy's crest. 

"Hearts attack!" Monsimon Jumped out of the shadows with a herd of Gazimon and Scubamon.

"Scaldmon you know what to do!"

"Scaldmon digivolve to. . .Meramon digivolve to. . ."

"Hearts attack the attack hit Salmi and Her crest began to glow black.

"Meramon digivolve to. . ." A beam shot from the crest and hit Alex. Then It hit Friomon. They both fell to the ground. Then it hit Meramon. "Meramon digivolve to. . .Skull Meramon!" When everything started glowing A black symbol was emblazoned on Salmi's face. It was a black crest.

"The key is over there" Monsimon said. Salmi grabbed the key to the tanks and Put it in her pocket. Alex began to stand up. But he was shot again with the crest. It had turned black and Salmi had also turned black. They all walked off. A few hours later. . .

Alex felt a numb sort of feeling on his face. He opened his eyes and he was in a white room. The door was closed and no one else except Friomon was there. "Where are we?" He asked Friomon. He didn't answer. He lay at the foot of the bed not moving. Not even breathing. . . 

  
  


(To Be Continued. . .)

  
  


Authors note/disclaimer: I don't own Digimon don't sue me please. Was I right is it Monsimon that trapped the first seasons digidestined in toy town or what ever please tell me if I am wrong and I will correct it in later chapters. 


	10. Episode 12

Episode XII

Red Eclipse

  
  


Alex was in a hallway. It was miles long. He didn't know how he got there. There were no doors. He started to walk down the hallway. It was long and red.

* * * * *

Alex's nurse walked in. She stared at him for a second. He was asleep. He was saying something. He said the same thing over and over agian. "Take away first it's sight. Spin it's legs to the right. Take its nose to smell no more. Then make sure it can't hear you. The cat of The king." Over and over again. He said it.

* * * * *

He heard something behind him foot steps he thought.

* * * * *

"Take away first it's sight"

* * * * *

He tried to run but couldn't!

* * * * *

"Spin its legs to the right"

* * * * *

He looked down and Hundreds of snakes were curled around his feet!

* * * * *

"Take its nose to smell no more"

* * * * *

The foot steps began to get closer.

* * * * *

He started to turn and toss. "Then make sure it can't hear you"

* * * * *

They came louder and louder. 

* * * * *

"The cat of the king"

* * * * *

He heard a breatheing sound like an animal. But then it said. "I am waiting for you"

* * * * *

He sat up quickly and the nurse jumped and almost screamed. Alex was sweating so bad. His bed was damp. And He was Wet.

"You were talking in your sleep," The nurse said to him.

"I was? What was I saying?"

"Um, Take away fist it's sight. Spin its legs to the right. Take its nose to smell no more. Then make sure it can't hear you. The cat of the king. It was really weird!" The nurse said. After she left again to get medication, Alex Tapped friomon. . .No response. He picked him up. Friomon's eyes were closed. Then, he dissolved. Alex stared quiet at were his friend was. The crest must have been to much for him. He stayed silent when the nurse came back in but tears were rolling down his face. The nurse broke the silence. "Come with me dear, What's yoru name?"

"Alex"

"We have to go get an X-Ray. What happened to that stuffed animal?"

"Um." Before he could lie they reached the room with the big X-Ray. She told him to lie down and close his eyes. He did and walked out of the room out to the X-Ray booth. But soon Alex opened his eyes because started to get really cold. Snow was falling on his stomach! When it stopped it began to glow. It formed into two digieggs! One of them was had the crest of curiosity on it. One of them had the crest of. . .Sincerity! on it! He was amazed one of them was friomon. Then he began to glow. He disappeared. 

* * * * *

He reappeared in The Tokyo tower terrice. He looked around. It was as if he was in a force field. There was no one anywhere. But there was a statue He didn't recognize. It was a huge lion! He walked up to it and started talking! He didn't even mean to he didn't know what he was saying. "Take away first its sight. Spin its legs to the right. Take its nose to smell no more. Then make sure it can't hear you. The Cat of the king." He didn't understand. Then he got it. He climbed up on the pedistal and Its eyes were loose they came out! He bent down and turned all of its legs! He unscewed the nose and Then His ears. The plaque on the pedistal opened up and revealed a long staircase down. The stairs were tinted red. He knew that it had something to do with Digimon so he knew what he had to do. He went into the redish room. He followed the stairs down what seemed like miles. When he reached the end he heard voices. Human voices. He looked around the courner and the other digidestined jun T.K. And yolei were there and they all had black symbols printed on their faces. The black crests that hit them in the camp. Monsimon Gazimon, Scubamon, pentamon and Spectramon were All very busy. There were machines all over. And black digivolved forms of the digimon. Suddenly he heared a crack. The a hinge. Someone was coming from the pedistal! And Friomon was hatching. Monsimon looked to the entrance. 

"I hear something by that door Gazimon Investigate!" Monsimon said.

"Uh-Oh!" Alex looked at the glowing hatching egg.

"Friomon digivolve to. . .Fridgeomon!"

"Fridgeomon digivolve to. . .Sorcerermon!"

"Sorcerermon your back attack!" Alex screamed. He didn't. He ran across the room and Fiddled with a control panel. 

"Open your egg!" He yelled. It was hatching!

"Who are you?"

"I'm tanemon!"

"Tanemon?!?!"

"Yep now let me digivolve I'm your other partner! Tanemon digivolve to. . .Palmon! Digivolve to togomon! Digivolve to. .. Lillymon!" 

"LILLYMON? What ever help attack what's behind me! Sorcerermon attack the champions!" Oh very inconspicuous.

"Flower cannon!"

"Wing blade!" Gareudamon flew down the stairs and Saw Mega seadramon! Flying down the stairs. Sora blasted through the pedistal with matt.

"Wolf claw!" werGarurumon jumped down the stairs.

"Flower cannon!"

"Magical gate!"

  
  


"Zellomon dark digivolve to. . . Renamon"

"Veemon dark digivolve to. . . Blackelecmon!"

"Wormmon dark digivolve to. . .Begadramon!"

"Armadillomon dark digivolve to. . .henchemon"

"Bearomon dark digivolve to . . .blackterriermon!"

"Mamemon dark digivolve to. . .Maemon!"

"Sccaldmon dark digivolve to. . .Skullmeramon!"

  
  


**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

  
  


**NAME: RENAMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: YELLOW CANNON**

  
  


**NAME: BLACKELECMON**

  
  


**TYPE: DATA**

  
  


**ATTACKS: ELECTRIC SHOCK**

  
  


**NAME: HENCHEMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: DARK SWARD**

  
  


**NAME: BLACKTERRIERMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: BLACK'N BLUE BUBBLE**

  
  


**NAME: MAEMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACKS: HORNOTISUM**

  
  


**NAME: SKULLMERAMON**

  
  


**TYPE: VIRUS**

  
  


**ATTACK: SKULL FIRE**

"Oh dear!" Alex screamed as matt and sora rached.

"Terra force!"

"Terra detroyer!" Blackwargreymon And wargreymon ran down the stairs. 

"Get em" Tai entered the passege way.

"Celestial arrow!" Anegewomon flew down to help. With Kari close behind.

"Skull fire!"

"Flower cannon"

"Magical gate!"

"Hornitisum!" Sorceremon fell to the ground as friomon.

"No not agian!"

"Wolf claw!"

"Wing blade!"

"Celestial arrow!"

"Terra force"

"Magical gage!" angewomon turned around. It was Wizerdmon!

"You're back!" they both smiled.

"I'm getting a reading of a digiegg nearby! Whoa!" A digiegg floated to Alex's feet. He picked it up and yelled. "Geneses energize!"

"Friomon Geneses digivolve to. . ."

"Hearts attack! Hearts attack!" On hit Alex and the digiegg flew down behind him and broke when it hit the surface.

"Oh no!" Alex screamed. "Guys!"

"Skull fire!" He blasted lillymon down to the ground.

"Yellow cannon!"

Electric shock!"

"Dark sward!"

"Hornitisum!" All the attacks blasted Blackwargreymon Against the wall. He then dedigivolved to the weird metalgreymon That was blue!

"I have an Idea!" Alex yelled.

"Palmon digivolve to. . .Togomon!"

"Togomon neddle spray Mia!"

"Needle spray!" Hundreds of needles flew from togomons skin to mia. When they hit something dissolved and she fell to the ground. It looked as if she was dead. . .

  
  


The End

  
  


That is that end of the first book of digimon season 3. The second book should be up soon. It will be called Digimon season 3-Triple shadows. It shouldn't be that long. It is coming soon to a computer near you. . .


	11. Thank you, Good-bye

Dear Readers,

The Digimon season 4 trilogy will continue soon. I have three chapters already written. But Parts two and three will not be written by me. I am turning over my story to Friend. He will write part two and Then my other friend will wirte 3. He however does not have a computer so he will use my first friends. This is also my final story. I have gotten many good reveiws and flames. And my other friends have reveiwed my story just to be nice. So Thank You. You have all been great. Part 2 and three will be written by riddleGuilmon. So watch for Triple shadow. Part 2. By RiddleGuilmon.

  
  


You have all been wonderful readers But the time has come to say good bye.

Goodbye.

Mr. Bojangles


End file.
